Metaverse Shorts: Fafnus
Characters * Raz: Human form of Giant Sol. * Fafnus: * Jake Hollins: TDF Pilot/Soldier * Pending. Part 1 "Well now..." said the youth "That is interesting." The swarthy young man, had strangely red hair, with the occasional blonde stand, deep green eyes, and wore a red shirt, with a black jackets, jeans and sneakers. He leaned on a tree and looked out at the sight of devastation. The monster resembled a wyvern, a two legged dragon from old tales, that could not breathe fire. However this beast did. Its body was upright and covered in thick, large bony plates. It's body seemed slim, and its long arms sported wings on the side. It lack lips, instead having two rows of fangs for its flat face, and glaring red eyes. It walked about with a slim, almost thin build, a fragile appearance that belied its true durability as it withstood tank shells, bombs dropped from above, and even bolts of plasma. All around it was fire and ruin. It had just appeared out of nowhere and started spewing out streams of fire, for no perceivable reason. The youth had seen just enough of it, of people losing their lives, loved ones, homes and businesses. He reached into his pocket, and the dragon stopped. It immediately turned and eyed him, and he looked back, rather perplexed. The creature just disappeared in a flash of light, and spew of red particles, which caught the attention of the youth. "Wait..." he mused out loud "It couldn't be..." The youth slurped up his noodles as he sat at the counter in the hut. Next to him came a young man, in a grey uniform with grey stripes moving from the shoulders to the center of the chest. He sported a helmet, and carried a blaster at his hip. His hair was dark, messy, his complexion was clear, and his eyes were grey. He sat down next to the stranger and ordered a bowl of noodles, as he sighed. "Long day...?" asked the stranger. "A hard day..." he replied annoyed. The stranger looked back to the smoke and damaged buildings in the distance. "Evidently. So how goes the monster slaying business?" "Terrible, especially since these bastards just show up and disappear when they feel like it!" "I see..." The young man stopped and looked at him. "Why are you here...?" "Me, or the noodle stand?" "Pops, never leaves, even when we have to move him by force, he always comes back. You...?" "Me, I'm a traveler." "Huh, so a drifter..." The stranger continued with his noodles nodding. "How do you survive...?" "With my wits..." the soldier smirked. It not just what he said, but how he said it, with such certain arrogance. "I'm Jake by the way..." he said amused. "Raz..." "Cool..." Jake got his bowl of noodles and began to eat using chopsticks. said a voice. Raz was quick to note that only he heard it. He was familiar with telepathic conversations. "Something wrong...?" asked Jake. Raz had been looking out into the distance. "Hmmm, probably nothing, could've sworn I heard something." Raz walked through the woods, carrying with him a bag, most likely carrying his possessions. He wore a wide brimmed, black hat, with a red ribbon tied around it. He proceeded onward, and through the woods, but suddenly stopped. He rocked back, as a grey mass moved past him like a blur. Raz found his hat, had flown off, and simply growled. He dropped his bag and began to crack his knuckles. "Well, did you call me out here to talk, or ambush me?!" "Clearly you are not the civilized sort of creature..." "You're not really in the position to talk. If we are 'talking'." "I know you changed and ran away even when it seemed the humans could not stop you from destroying that city. Now you call me out here, and without warning, try to take of my head. I don't care what culture you're from, that's not 'talking', that's called being a sneaky wretch." Raz looked one way and quickly extended his fist out the other. The assailant found himself running face first into his fist, and Raz looked to see who had been attacking him. He resembled a gaunt young man, with red eyeballs, and green irises. His absurdly long grey hair, went down to his feet, and he wore a black jacket over a grey stripes shirt, and torn black leather jeans, and slippers with worn out soles. The young 'man' jumped back and landed in a kneeling position. "Can we talk normally...?Hearing you in my head is getting annoying." "Everyone and your mom can use telepathy..." "It's called learning...like how they recently learned how to produce Warp bubbles..." "You're jealous..." "You're jealous of them." "Can you build a spaceship?" There was no voice in his head "Can you create rocket fuel? You can burn down a city, neato! So can any idiot with the right button. For all your vaunted strength...they have surpassed you now, and that bothers you doesn't?" The figure growled, clearly insulted. Then he stopped and looked away. He smirked and disappeared as he jumped back into the bushes. Up the path came Jack and others in similar uniforms, all wearing chest pieces and helmets while brandishing their blaster. "Well you lot have a wonderful sense of timing..." Raz mused softly. Part 2 Raz found himself thrown onto a chair. The room was white tiles, the table and chair were metal, and a white light shined overhead. "Huh..." said Raz "normally I have to pay for this kind of treatment..." "Oh, you have jokes..." said the large man. He wore the same uniform as Jake, and dumped Raz's bag onto the table, spilling out the contents. Books undergarments, clothes and various little devices. "What have we here....?" He said excited. "My junk and my toys..." "Why would a grown man be walking about with toys....?" Raz looked at him. "I don't know why would a grown man watch a show about talking unicorns, it's a bit late to be judgmental..." The man growled. "But if you must know...I make them..." "With what?!" "What I can find, get some Styrofoam, a carving knife, and a mold making kit is not hard, most of that is in that junk pile. The circuits however, and they're harder to find, and to program them, now that takes some ingenuity...and nohow..." "You're joking..." "Joking...serious...has anything about our conversation given the hint that there is a difference with me?" The man grabbed him by the collar and readied a punch to the face. "How about this...?!" The man punched, but Raz simply caught it and pulled his arm away to the side sending the man stumbling away and face first into the wall. "Considering you are neither, my mom, dad...nor my girlfriend, I'm going to have to say 'no'." In came Jake who sat down at the table, hands clasped in front of his face, hiding his lips and lower jaw. "Noodle brother!" said Raz statistically. Jake raised an eyebrow. "Hey, we ate noodles together at the same time, at the same place. That is a sacred bond..." "Do you just pull these things out from your rear...?" said Jake annoyed. "Hey, I've been on many occasions....it's a nice rear..." "Do you know why you're here...?" "Uhhh, considering the idiot to my side, just threw me in here, going through my things, attempted to assault me...and did not ask any questions...enlighten me..." "We brought you here...because we suspect you're an alien..." "Indeed..." "What...?" "I'm an alien..." There was silence in the room. "You know we could execute you?!" "Nah, you won't..." "Why, not...?" Jake asked annoyed. "Because we are....'noddle brothers'!" Jake flew over the table attempting to choke Raz, but he caught his hands, with a cheeky smirk on his face. "But in all seriousness..." Jake calmed down "Why would you need to go through an 'interrogation' to figure out if I'm an alien, can't you just do a DNA test or something?" Jake got back into his chair. "Those take time, and besides, in the past they have been tricked." "Huh... So why am I here an not the weirdo that attacked me...?" "What weirdo..." Raz gave a look, a look of annoyance, like a superior looking at a subordinate's incompetence. that surprised them. "The weirdo that was next to me and ran off when you guys arrived, he jumped out of the woods and attacked me..." "Well you...seem fine..." "As your friend can attest, I can take care of myself..." "Evidently..." An alarm went off, and Raz could see the blood practically drain from Jake's face. "What's that...?" "A monster is attacking..." Jake got up and he and the other man ran for the door, "stay here...!" "Huh..." Part 3 The monster progressed through the remains of the city, intentionally smashing buildings and breathing fire on everything man made in sight. In came the jets, sporting large engines on their back. They came in, firing their vulcan, peppering the beast with powerful bullets as they passed by. They took care to avoid the streams of fire it let out, but that was only so much. Then came the missiles from down below, they exploded into large bursts of white energy, plasma. Teams of infantry were taking turns to fire on the beast, in cooperation with the fighters in the air. They fought, but the beast seemed to not care about that. Its grey scales were blackened, but no damaged, as the spots where it was hit grew, it continued unconcerned. "What will it take to kill this thing?!" shouted Jake as he reloaded his missile launcher. "Doesn't matter..." said the captain "Just keep this distracted until we can finish the evacuations!" "And then...?" "Then, we bring in the big guns...!" He looked up behind Jake, and opened his eyes wide in fear. "Oh S(censored)!" Jake turned around to see the beast walk out of the smoke, eyes fixed on them, clearly about to exhale some fire. Acting fast, he fired his rocket, shooting the monster in the face, but it was for naught, the creature continued forward and exhaled a stream of fire upon them. Jake and the others flinched, raising their hands instinctively. While they could feel the heat, it was around them. Jake lowered his hand to see Raz in front of him hand outstretched and erecting a golden shield blocking the fire. The others instinctively aimed their weapons at him in fear and surprise, but common sense held their hands. "What...what are you doing here?!" Shouted Jake "You're supposed to be in confinement...?!" "Oh please..." said Raz "As if you guys could keep me..." "Then why are you here...?" "What do you mean...?" Raz looked at him and pulled out an object. An armless pair of glasses,a sort of mask, silver, gold and with black angular lenses. It resembled one of the toys he saw before. "...We're noodle brothers!" said Raz with a smirk as he put on the mask. Raz gave off a green light that exploded with gold from the inside. Transformation Scene Raz fell down into darkness and put on his mask. The black glasses shined, and generated green ribbons of energy that surrounded him in a green glowing sphere that glowed bright down the tunnel. It shined and exploded, as a golden energy erupted from within. From the burst of gold and green, a red and silver giant rises up, both fists raised to the air as it looks up. End of Transformation Scene The monster stepped back from the intensity of the light, and the commander and soldiers were left confused, by the phenomenon. The light faded to reveal a giant holding a green sphere of light. The giant was red, with silver all about its body. Silver bars covered the top part of its chest and back, and curved around its shoulders. A bar covered its knuckles, its knees, its toes and heels making its feet resemble boots. Its head was silver, with the same thickness as the metal bars, with angular yellow eyes. It arms and hands had sections of thick hardened skin that resemble gauntlets, along with its hips. On its brow was a green crystal, and the rectangular pieces on the side of its head were clearly ears. From the green diamond rose to crests in a V shaped, that met on its scalp into a single point the pointed backwards.Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Metaverse Series